


Dolce Banecroft

by Shadowwriting



Series: First Gen-Own Universe [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Multi-level story characters, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowwriting/pseuds/Shadowwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The back story for my character Dolce Banecroft.  Even though she's pretty minor I couldn't resist writing her story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce Banecroft

Dolce picked up her pretty little Garter snake, she had named him Alonzo. He immediately curled around her little arm and made her giggle when he licked her elbow. She loved all her snakes, even the big one named Mary who scared Mamma and her sisters. They didn’t believe her that Mary was harmless, so they forced her to keep Mary in a cage. The front door opened and heels were heard, followed by the sound of sneakers scuffing. Dolce put Alonzo back in his little cage and closed it. Mamma was home with Mimi. Dolce looked at her clothes and frowned, Mamma would be expecting a dress, not her overalls, so she ran into the closet through her maze of cages and pulled out a dark orange dress. She slipped it on hurriedly, and just as the heel clicks reached her door the overalls were off and hid in the closet. Way in the back, where Mamma never went. Dolce pulled her long blond hair out of her ponytail and settled her yellow-green eyes on the door. The doorknob turned and Dolce ran through the maze to sit politely in her blue chair. Mamma opened it and turned her nose up at the snakes, if she had her way all of them would be burned and crushed. But Dolce loved them, and for now she could deal with it, as long as the door was shut all the time.

“Mamma!” Dolce said, jumping out of the chair and running over. She smiled up at the woman, who looked down her nose and turned up a pretty red lip. The lip turn quickly turned into a smile though.

“Hello Dolce, did you have a nice day?” She asked, with clinical politeness and detachment. As if she was talking to a coworker instead of her daughter.

“Yes, I did. Carmen let me play outside, and as soon as I came back in I took a bath and put on my pretty dress, then I read my books!” Dolce said, being as excited as possible, maybe Mamma would praise her. 

“That’s nice. Go into the living room with your sisters and watch TV while I cook, I don’t like having to call you from these monstrosities.” Adelaide said, continuing to look condescendingly at her youngest child, and waving disgustedly at the snakes. Dolce stopped smiling and nodded. 

“Yes Mamma.” She followed after the woman’s red pumps, only stopping to shut the door. In the living room Carmen and Mimi already sat in the fluffy chair together, so the only other place to sit was the big couch. Dolce knew they did it on purpose, cause they giggled when she sat in the middle, and she felt really small in that moment. Because the couch was meant for five grownups, but she was only five years old, and tiny, and she did not belong on the couch without anyone else sitting with her. She couldn’t sit on the floor either, because Mamma would yell at her for getting her dress dirty. Even though the floor was spotless and there was no way that could happen. Dolce looked at her hands when her sisters started talking, instead of changing the channel to a cartoon. She already knew they would ignore her, they always did. Carmen was thirteen and Mimi was twelve, neither of them wanted anything to do with a five year old anyway.

At dinner Dolce noticed that her plate had the least amount of food on it. She bit her tongue to keep herself from complaining, that would only get the food taken away from her. So she ate in silence while her sister’s and mother talked. No one cared about Dolce’s opinion anyway.

*****

Dolce sat on her bed, surrounded by her snakes, petting them and whispering reassurances. Mimi had just walked in, screaming about finding a snake in her clothes, and that she would tell mom. But none of Dolce’s snakes had been out of the room. And she never put rubber snakes in people clothes, it would only her get her real snakes taken away. Mary wrapped herself around Dolce’s middle and laid her head on the girl’s shoulder, others wrapped themselves around various parts of her body, just comforting her, instead of her comforting them. She smiled, they always knew just what she needed.

When Dolce heard a car door open she hurried to put her snakes away, counting the steps her mother’s clicking heels would take. One, Mary in her cage, two Jessup, three Alfonzo, four Timothy, and so on, until all ten were put away and she was only counting the steps to the door. Thirteen, dress on and overalls all the way in the back of the closet, fifteen, key inserting into the lock, sixteen, sitting politely in the chair and reading her book, nineteen, purse being hung up and greeting Carmen and Mimi. The two girls always stood at the door when their mother came home, like eager puppies, poised to please. And please they did, Mimi was a model student, 4.0 GPA and head cheerleader, and she was only a Sophomore. Carmen was a Junior, captain of the math team and lacrosse team, plus the track team. The sporty one. Dolce was only in second grade, and tried her best, but she couldn’t go to school a lot, she was always getting sick and having to stay home. It showed in her grades because she wasn’t doing well, only enough to get by. Dolce wished her mother would see that she was trying, like the teachers saw. She held back a cough as the heels clicked down the hall to her room. It wouldn’t do if her mother saw her being sick, she wouldn’t get dinner and she would be unable to go to school tomorrow. The door opened and Adelaide walked in, raising her eyebrow at Dolce sitting in the chair with her legs up. One of the snakes hissed and she glared at it.

“Mimi tells me one of your snakes was into her clothing today.” She said, flipping back platinum blonde hair the same color as Dolce’s. She fixed her reddish-brown eyes on her youngest daughter. “Is it true?”

“No mother, all of my snakes have been accounted for, I promise, as soon as Mimi said it I looked. All of them are there.” Dolce said, managing to control her stutter. Adelaide hated it when she stuttered.

“Mhm. Are you completely positive, show me while I am here.” Her mother said, Mimi and Carmen had come up behind her, Mimi’s black snakeskin mini skirt creaked as she shifted her weight to her left leg. Issuing a challenge with her eyes to her little sister. Carmen had her hands on her hips and her nose in the air, a tight blue sweater dress on her slim frame. Dolce got out of the chair and pulled up the strap on her yellow sundress, it was much too big on her. She pulled in a deep breath and approached a cage.

“I only h-have ten.” She said. Wincing as she stuttered and not looking at the fury she knew would be in her mother’s eyes.

“Mhm. Count them.” Adelaide’s voice said, a clear warning rang out in the words.

“One.” She started at Mary’s cage, opening it and pulling up the snake for as long as it took to say the word. “Two, three, four, five, s-six, seven, eight, ni-nine, ten.” She put the last snake away and looked up at her mother. “None of them h-have been out of the room.” She said. She herself hadn’t been out of the room.

“Alright, fine, you pass. But one more complaint and they are going.” Adelaide said, turning on her heel with a little more force than necessary, making it clear exactly how the snakes would be going. Dolce flinched and balled her hand in her dress, holding back tears.

“That big one would make such nice boots.” Mimi said, and winked before turning and clicking down the hallway after their mother. Carmen snickered and followed, making a little less noise in her flats. Dolce sucked in a shuddering breath and ran to her bed, flopping onto the mattress and crying silently. When her mother called her for dinner, in an angry voice she wiped her eyes, hoping they weren’t really red and walked down the hall in her bunny slippers. Just before she got to the table the dress slipped down again and she pulled it up before getting into her chair. 

*****

Dolce was screaming, going hoarse. Her mother and Mimi wore gloves as they pulled out her snakes from the cages, big thick gloves to be protected from biting. As soon as the snakes were out of the cage they put them on the floor and before they could slither away, crushes their skulls with big boots, then burned them. Right in Dolce’s room, on her floor. 

“Stop! Please! They didn’t do anything!” Dolce cried, helpless to do anything, being held by Carmen and much too weak to fight back.

“You know damn well they did.” Her oldest sister hissed into her ear, and laughed as the last snake was taken out, Dolce’s oldest snake, Mary, her python...

“NOO! Not her!” Dolce said, struggling even more, but Carmen only held tighter, even if there was no need to. Dolce was weak, and skinny, but she would also be covered in bruises tomorrow.

“Bye bye snakey.” Mimi said, putting the python on the floor and stomping violently on it’s head. Adelaide burned it, using her little bit of fairy power to do it. She then burned all the cages, able to make her flame any type of heat it needed. Dolce stopped fighting and bent over towards the floor, Carmen let her go and walked over to where Adelaide and Mimi where. All Dolce could register that moment was her grief, her friends, her pets, her snakes were all gone. Dead... They hadn’t done anything, they never left her room, never...

“Stop sniveling and clean up your room.” Adelaide said, clicking by in her red pumps, and landing a well aimed kick to Dolce’s side. The girl squeaked in pain and landed on her uninjured side. 

She curled up into a ball as her sister’s walked by, Carmen didn’t do or say anything, but Mimi giggled.

“Really it’s too bad about your snakes. Oh well.” And tossed dyed red hair over her shoulder. Dolce got up and rushed at her.

“Why! They didn’t do anything and you know it!” She screamed. Mimi shook her off and tossed her into the wall, leaning down and smirking. In a dangerous voice she warned Dolce.

“Don’t touch me again, cause if you do, I will convince mom to kill you. I mean, no one would miss you.” Mimi smirked wider and stood up to her full height, making Dolce feel small huddled against the wall as she was. “It’s not like you go to school anyway, so we’re clear there. And you have NO friends.” She chuckled. “Tata.” Mimi whispered and walked away. Dolce pulled herself up, her spine hurt, her arms hurt, her ribs hurt, but she needed to clean up the ash. She needed to pick up her friends...

*****

“I will not have the likes of you bring any more filth into my house.” Adelaide said, slapping her daughter across the face and sending her to the floor. She threw the snake that had been on Dolce’s shoulder out of the house. Mimi and Carmen snickered from where they sat in the laps of their respective boyfriends. Dolce stood up.

“I am s-s-sorry....” She said, looking down and refusing to make eye contact with her mother. Those red-brown eyes would be angry, so angry....

“You’re what?” Her mother asked, she always made her repeat the words she stuttered, and sometimes the whole sentence.

“Sorry...” Dolce said, keeping her eyes on the shiny red pumps. Her mother’s constant. She would never think of her mother without thinking of those shoes.

“You better be, ungrateful swine. Go to your room, and don’t bother coming out, I am having a wonderful visit with your sisters and you’ll only ruin it.” Adelaide said, turning on her heel and walking back to the living room, taking a seat in the chair after picking her tea back up. She sipped it and continued where she had left off speaking to Carmen. Dolce quickly went to her room and locked the door. Sometimes her sister’s boyfriends got touchy and she wasn’t in the mood to fight them off, best to prevent the disaster. She took off her bag and threw it in the chair, coughing and collapsing in bed. She would just close her eyes for a little bit...

*****

Dolce was seventeen now, she had been in the Castle for two years, a plaything for the one named Leviathan, and the mother of his child. Her child actually, even though the boy wasn’t even two he had made it clear he didn’t like Levi just as his mother didn’t. She hushed Samhein, for he had started crying and turned to the side to cough. Her faithful pet Venom curled into the bassinet, keeping her son quiet while she walked away, pulling away a hand filled with blood when the coughing finished. She wiped it on a handkerchief just as Levi walked in, glaring at her as he always did. She glared right back, even though he always won... She turned her eyes down.

“Let me take Samhein out.” She said, turning to the bassinet and wheeling it from the room silently. She whispered that Venom need take care of her boy and then went back into her own room, closing the door that joined her room and Samhein’s, then she stepped to the bed and stopped in front of it. Leviathan stepped forward and pushed the material of her dress from her shoulder, and then the older shoulder, and then he pushed both sides of the material down her arms, his finger sliding briefly over the band of gold laying on her ring finger. A forced marriage, by his mother Medusa. His hands trailed over her translucent pale skin, painfully thin body, the bones that were only barely covered, enough to say she wasn’t anorexic but not enough to be healthy. Then he pushed her onto the bed and undressed himself. She turned her head to the side, it was no use to fight...none at all. He would do it regardless.

*****

Leviathan stopped when he heard his wife talking to their son. Samhein, his heir, and too soft. He knew letting Dolce have the boy was a bad choice.

“No, he won't care. Besides, he’ll find out on his own, maybe it’ll kill me and I can finally be free.” Dolce said, Leviathan frowned and walked forward silently, stopping just outside of her door and sticking close to the wall.

“Mom, it’s his baby too ya know.” Samhein said, Levi imagined he was holding his mother’s arms at her sides. “And my sibling for that matter.”

“I know...” She trailed off and Levi imagined that she had a hand splayed over her still flat stomach, he had seen it yesterday and he had known for sure it was flat. “It’s just that...I must be crazy for it, but on some level, part of me loves him, and the rest of me fights it because” she stopped to cough, a cough that did not sound healthy. “Because he has always only wanted me for sex.” She said. And Leviathan frowned to himself, was that true? Did he only want Dolce for sex...?

“Mom, I am sure somewhere, really really deep down he loves you.” Samhein said, Leviathan pictured him bringing his Mom close and letting her rest her head on his shoulder. “He just needs to realize it, and realize that in order for you to continue, he needs to treat you better. Or else he loses everything about you.” Leviathan stiffened, he should’ve known Samhein would realize he was there. That statement was very obviously directed at him.

“It’s been eighteen years though.” Dolce said, and he could hear the tears in them. Leviathan chose that moment to go to his brother’s study and have a chat with him...

*****

Dolce thought how lucky she was for immortality as she brushed her long hair and looked at a face that was frozen at twenty, even though she was just past forty. She also thought how lucky she was that her son loved her, and that he had put sense into her husband. She thought of how lucky she was for her beautiful daughter, who pranced about as a princess and played with her friend, that had a penchant for being   
“Indiana Jones”. Dolce just thought she was lucky in all ways as she put the brush down. 

In the past six years since the birth of their daughter Leviathan had mellowed himself out regarding her. No harsh punishments, no starving, no non-consensual sex (now a days she wanted it anyway so no loss there), and no more letting her be sick and stick thin. He took more care of her. Dolce smiled to herself and braided the waist length hair, her sickness always kept it from growing too long, her body was always putting more effort into keeping her healthy than it was making sure she had long hair. As she stood Dolce took her husband's arm, to let him help her walk. She wasn’t that strong yet.


End file.
